The continued proliferation of digital works has led to an increase in the availability of such digital works, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices used for consuming these items. For instance, users now consume electronic books, videos, songs, and the like on an assortment of stationary and/or portable electronic devices.
Typically, digital works are structured as virtual frames presented on a computing device, and a user may turn or change from one virtual frame or “page” of electronic content to another. The term “page” as used herein refers to a collection of content presented at one time on a display. Thus, “pages” as described herein are not fixed permanently, and may be redefined or repaginated based on variances in display conditions, such as screen size, font type or size, margins, line spacing, resolution, or the like. Due in part to the variable nature of such “pages,” users may find it difficult to gauge their progress through the digital work and recall a location in the digital work at which they read a particular passage. This problem is compounded by the fact that digital works may be displayed and read on a variety of different computing devices (e.g., eBook reader devices, mobile telephones, portable digital assistants (PDAs), etc.), under a variety of different display conditions (e.g., screen size and resolution, font type and size, margins, line spacing, etc.).
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve a reader's ability to navigate within a digital work and to better identify his or her location within the content of the digital work, such that the user is able to navigate back to this location at a later time.